


Coming Through In Waves- A Poem

by Chipsxsalsa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Epilogue, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 1AM lol, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, Twenty Years Later, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipsxsalsa/pseuds/Chipsxsalsa
Summary: Twenty years after that fateful summer, Elio sits by the shore while reflecting on his life and relationship with Oliver.





	Coming Through In Waves- A Poem

Two men both alike  
Sat on a shore in Italy right next to each other  
Miles apart between their eyes.  
Elio scanned the tides that crashed  
Then left just to meet the coastline again  
Each time slightly different than the rest.  
When Elio was seventeen he used to feel blue  
A light blue like the sky that hung above him  
Careless and free without limits,  
Then Oliver came  
And the train pulled out of the station  
The loud roar of a whistle mixed with heavy gears of wheels,  
So the world turned grey  
Grey like the sky in a hazy shade of winter  
That looked down upon a broken boy with a rainstorm on his face  
Next to the telephone dangling in a lonely corner off the hook  
The wire a noose that suffocated his joy.  
Now it was years later  
He had a few grey hairs that came  
Along with a simmered bitterness towards the man  
Who was sitting beside him but would get up and pack his bags  
Stuffing everything in his suitcase with him but a promise to return later,  
Hence why when Elio gazed upon the water  
He saw not a blue ocean but a sea of burning red, ferocious waves.  
_You’re so quiet what’s on your mind_ the older man said  
_It’s nothing- You’re not going to tell me- it’s just the water looks different is all._


End file.
